They Let Me Burn
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: It's about a depressed girl and a ghost is stalking her. Kind of like my story Emma except with Jon Cozart and character I made up: Marvel Beatrix helping her. There is a sequel I finished a long time ago to this story. Let me know if you want the sequel or if this story is terrible.


They Let Me Burn

By: Sara Rollins

Alright, historical fiction time. Some events are real, some are fictional. Most of the characters are fictional and I've been a bit depressed lately so…

 **I will never forget that day. The day I realized I'm alone. The day I died. The day no one helped me.**

Chapter 1

I am crying in the bathroom. The bell rings and I do not care. My crush punched me in the face. Nothing can be worse than that. What happened was I was hanging out with him, Tyler, the hottest guy in the world. I wanted to get to know him. But then...Billy came. The school bully. I hate him so much. He came up to us, put his shoulder on Tyler and said

"Why's this loser here?"

"Shut up, Billy. I know you want to go beat up people. Wait for me!" The hottest guy in the school...is best friends to Billy Tyson.

"How dare you?! Billy's the biggest jerk here! How can you be friends with this mean, selfish soda pop?!" That's when Billy and Tyler got angry.

"Punch her, Tyler." And he did. Right in the face. I escaped while crying. I ran to the bathrooms and stayed there...I'm never gonna survive middle school. You see, I'm the kind of person who has a smiling face in the front, but sad/angry face on the other side. But, the faces aren't smiling and sad/angry, they're nerdy and popular. I still don't know who I am. When it comes to Billy, I'm nerdy. When it comes to all girls, I'm popular. Though, I have no friends. Usually, I'm the kind of character who only has one friend, but I don't. Well, I do, but she's homeschooled. I mean in school, I have no friends. Soda pops do hang out with me, but because I'm nerdy, they're not my friends. My friend that's homeschooled, Zabrina, already knows she's nerdy. She knew since I was in 6th grade. But, the next step is depression and happy to be alive. She's very depressed. I want to help her, but I'm at stupid school.

" **I know how you feel**." What?

"Hello?" No response,

"You pansycake! Show yourself!" The janitor then came in and looked very confused,

"Sorry...I'll get to class now." Did the janitor say that? Nah. Well...nah. I walk to my class and right when I opened the door, a spitball flew right on my forehead. The boys who spit the spitball started laughing. Good thing the teacher saw, because they all got detention and a giant scold from , the teacher. Did I mention I'm a teacher's pet. Sometimes it's nice, other times, it's not.

"Glad you're here, Vixen, but why are you late?! You have no pass?"

"Sorry...it won't happen again, I swear." look unsure at first, but then smiled and said

"Okay. Don't do it again." That's why it's nice to be teacher's pet. Anyway, school was super boring until lunch. I went to the art room, for I had to finish a project. I was so busy working. I didn't notice

"Hey! The one who looks like Aya!" I looked up right when I heard 'Aya'. A boy my age sat across the room with wavy, brownish-blondish hair, sparkling blue eyes, a really nice chin, and an Avenger shirt.

"A-Aya?"

"You've never seen Mad Father, have you?" He knows Mad Father!

"N-No. I know Mad Father."

"Who's your favorite and least favorite character then?!"

"Either Maria or Snowball are my favorites and 'daddy' is my least favorite. I just want to

knock some sense into him." The boy gave a huge grin as he said

"Come on over here."

"Why? I'm working on a project."

"We have 20 minutes and you're the only kid here." I looked around and he's right. We're the only kids here. I grabbed my lunch and sat in the seat across from him.

"Where's your guy friends?" I asked.

"I don't have any. Being a nerd/fanboy and all." Now that I'm closet, I notice he has braces. He's not lying.

"Well...I'm Vixen. A nerd too."

"I'm Jon. Jon Cozart." Jon and I talked about fandoms the whole time. Before we knew it, the bell rang.

"We should continue this tomorrow. I wanna know who would win in a fight. Harry Potter or Legolas?" I cleaned up my art project as I said bye to Jon. I actually have a nerdy friend. At school. Wait 'till Zabrina hears this! When I walked out of the art room, I saw Jon covering one of his ears. It looked like he was in pain.

"Jon, what's wrong?"

"There's this...screeching noise...it hurts." I didn't know what to do. Until...Jon just...started walking away.

"Jon? You okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to see your reaction." Jon said without even looking at me. He walked away. Huh. I guess it was just a horror reaction. I've seen too many horror anyway. I'm just glad I have a friend at school.

Chapter 2

"I'm sure you are glad." What? I turned around. No imaginary voice is driving me insane.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to warn you."

"? About what?"

"My brother. Vixen, you must learn the story of Dennis Todd. If not, then you shall turn into him."

"Who and where the heck are you?!"

"I'm a Nowhere Man. Sitting in my nowhere land. Making all my nowhere plans for nobody."

"Stop singing the Beatles and tell me who you are."

"Sekai. Auf Fedisan!"

"Hey, get back here, you orc!" No noise. I realize I'm the only one in the hall and in three seconds-*bell rings*Crum! I'm late for class again! I run to science, my next class and is not happy.

"Vixen, according to , this is the second time you're late for a class without a pass. What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm just getting distracted today…"

"Did something depressing happen? You need to see the school counselor?" That's not a bad idea. Maybe the school counselor can help me out. I heard she believes in ghosts. So, I told I'll be going to the school counselor. When I got to 's room, I knocked on the door. No reply. This is like the tenth time there's no reply. I then heard

"You lookin' for ?" I turned towards the voice and saw a tall, older girl, blowing pink bubble gum, blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and she wore...a dress. Not just any dress. A Death Note dress. With Light Yagami, L, Ryuk, Matsuda, Misa-

"You like Death Note?!" I probably sounded excited since a 9th grader likes/knows anime.

"'Corse I do. Who doesn't?"

"Popular people don't."

"Yeah. Those stupid soda pops."

"You know what a soda pop is too?!" The girl smiled and said

"I'm Marvel. 's T.A. She's on a trip, so I'm helpin' the kids. What's up, girl?"

"Well...do you believe in ghosts?"

"Is there a movie called Ghostbusters?" Marvel is awesome.

"I think a ghost is haunting me."

"What's the ghost dong to you?"

" **FIND ME**."

"There it is again!"

"You're hearing voices?!"

" **FIND ME!** "

"Marvel, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Well, if I wasn't livin' on this blasted planet, I would call , Ghostbusters, and the Doctor. But Earth apparently is as popular as Alaska."

"Well...I guess I should go find Dennis."

"The ghost is askin' you to find him?"

"...Yeah." Marvel looked worried, but serious.

"Then you should look for him...alone."

"But...I'm scared, Marvel."

"I know. But the ghost only wants you. If he's callin' you, he must've died here, in the school. Maybe there's research about him in the library."

"I'll go to the library then."

"No! Come when no one's here. It's safer. Trust me. Go back to class now." So, I did. I waited until night. Midnight. Luckily, no one was here. All the lights are off and silence is everywhere. I am very scared. But I think this is my destiny. Something must be very important about me if a ghost wants me. I'm a nerd. What's important about that? The geekiness? How smart I am? I go deeper into the dark, silent abyss. My heart is pounding so hard...there's no way to calm down. What if I get caught?...No. That won't happen. So, I go to a computer to the library catalogue. I look up 'Dennis Todd'. One book came up. His diary. But, it was a reference book and in the forbidden section. Yes, my library has a forbidden section, no, it's not stupid. I've never been in there, but at least the mundanes won't destroy the books. Anyway, I go to the forbidden section and found Dennis' diary. It's so old...looks like it's about to fall wonder he's a ghost. I open the fragile book and read

"I am a geek that no one likes. No friends. Not even a family. I'm an orphan... A messed up orphan. I can never be XXXXed. Then that day had to show up. The day someone left the oven door open and a fire started. I was the one who left the oven door open on accident. The fire went to me, as if I was it's master. I stopped, dropped, and rolled, but the fire didn't go out. I started running out of the classroom and went outside. The whole school followed me, for someone pulled the fire alarm. But nobody did anything to put the flame out. They just stared. As if the didn't know whether to hurt my feelings or not. I burned. I died. No one did anything. Ironic…...I shall get my revenge. All I need is-"

" **A PARTNER.** " I turned around and saw Dennis...as the ghost. He's burned badly. No hair, burned skin, even no nose. He gave an evil, crooked smile, got a lighter out...and was about to burn me! I screamed and started running around the school. I soon was at a dead end...this will probably be my end-*bang*...The ghost of Dennis...collapsed. Is he...dead? A figure behind him then started getting closer, I was scared, but then realized with figure was Jon with a gun. This is usually the part where the girl passes out, pfft, you wish.

"Jon!" I was so happy to see a sane, human...but Jon's crying,

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"I hate guns! I thought I would never use it! BUT I DID! And then I took the chance of shooting you. That bullet could've hit you. This was the only weapon I could find the save you...but I don't know if I did the right thing. Use violence and risk someone's life."

"...I think you did the right thing, Jon. You saved my life and learned to defense yourself. Also, two questions. Why are you here and how did a gun kill a ghost?"

"Marvel, the epic fangirl, told me everything. She knows I'm your friend and she didn't want you to get hurt. So I followed you. I just don't know why she went herself...secondly, I don't know how a gun killed, um, Dennis. Like I said, I risked your life…"

"Dennis was tryin' to save you, that's what." A voice said. Marvel suddenly appeared in her Death Note dress and a black 80s jacket.

"Why'd he save me?"

"The only way you'll become a ghost and work for him is if you burn and die. A gunshot does nothin', so he saved your life. Though, he's not dead."

"...Shouldn't we be running then?"

"Nah. He's unconscious. He'll wake up in the mornin'. But that's plenty of time to think of a plan to stop Dennis. We should go to bed. Dennis will think of a plan the same time we're thinkin' of one. Until then, he won't haunt you." Two tired fangirls and one regretful fanboy started heading home as I asked Marvel

"Marvel, what if we don't make it?"

"...We will. I'm sure of it. If not, then I have a good friend that'll help."

Chapter 3

Morning. I'm surprised I even got some sleep. I was so scared last night, and I still am. So, I went to school, people bullied me, the usual, but at lunch...I decided to eat in the lunch room. I ate alone, of course. Or...did I?

"Hey Vixen." I looked toward the voice and saw Marvel. This time, she was wearing a Sailor Moon t-shirt,

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"First time in the ghost business, eh?" I smiled and nodded.

"Marvel, you're a 9th grader. Why aren't you at school?"

"I'll tell you a secret. I'm homeschooled. My mom forced me to help ."

"I'm guessing you're bored here."

"...Kinda. But you and Jon are here. So, it's fun. Speakin' of which, where is Jon? I have a plan."

"Jon? He's in the art room, but I decided to be around sane humans instead of right above the library. Isn't the librarian going to freak when they see Dennis 'dead'?"

"Vixen, Dennis is already awake and thinkin' of a plan to burn you. My plan is meetin' my friend. I think I can't stop anythin'. Dennis is immortal and wants revenge. First time I saw that in a ghost with revenge."

"? I thought all ghosts come back to get revenge."

"No. That's just a movie thing. Come on, I'll take you to my friend."

"She's at the school?!"

"HE is not. You'll see." I don't know if I should trust this...but Marvel would never lie to me. Marvel takes me to...the janitor's closet. No one's in here.

"Marvel what-" Marvel suddenly pushed a button in the wall and a small room was shown on the other side. Fandom posters everywhere.

"Marvel...this is fantastic."

"I know, right? I come here to meet _Cheshire_." Cheshire? Like Cheshire cat?

"Now, relax." Marvel made me sit down as she took a deep breath and her hands touched my head. _Whoosh_. What the heck?! I'm standing, awake, and everything is black. I see two figures in the distance. There was Marvel and…

" _Mreow, nice to meet you, Alice._ "

"It's VIXEN, Cheshire." Cheshire's big, purple paw reached out to my hand. I was afraid to shake, but we shook hands...Whew. He didn't kill me.

"So, Cheshire, what should we do?"

" _Take Vixen's-_ "

"No soul takin'. I mean somethin' to help us with the ghost problem."

" _Yeess. That's hard. But you must destroy where Dennis came from._ "

"What?"

"Marvel, the diary! We must destroy the diary in order to get rid of Dennis!"

" _Mreeeoow! Correct, Alice!_ "

"Oh! Vixen, that's genius! See you later, Cheshire?"

" _Mreeeow, see you later, Marvel. Alice._ " Cheshire disappeared as I wake up in a different room. The secret janitor room. Marvel was still sleeping.

"Marvel! Marvel, wake up!" She won't wake up. I looked at my watch. '12 pm'. My heart sunk. I'm in the school. At midnight. Oh Zeus!

"MARVEL! WAKE UP! I'M FLIPPIN' SCARED!" Marvel suddenly woke up and said

"Vixen! Oh, I'm sorry. Cheshire had to tell me somethin'. Let me guess, it's midnight."

"How'd you know?"

"Cheshire is such a prankster. Even if the victim gets killed. Anyway, let us go to the diary."

"NO! It's midnight and Dennis is out there! He's gonna kill me! We gotta get outta here!"

"Vixen! Pull yourself together! Do you want to be burned and turn into a ghost?!" I took a deep breath. Marvel's right.

"But...is Jon here?"

"Why do you want Jon here?"

"The more help, the batter."

"B...Batter?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean better."

"...We totally need Jon." For some reason, Marvel looked very scared when I accidently said 'batter'. Something from her past maybe? Well, we run out the little room, out of the janitor's room, and oof!*falls to ground*Ow!*gasp*Jon!

"Jon! What're you doing here?!" Jon helped me up from the ground and said

"I didn't see you after school, so I thought you and Marvel were here destroying Dennis. Which, I was right."

"Of course he's here! He's out to kill me! It's flippin' midnight!"

"Well, how do we protect you?!"

"Burn the diary. Like Ib burnin' the portrait of Mary." We go to the library to the forbidden section. I swear, I thought Dennis was there already. I'm so glad he wasn't. But I'm looking all around me. Making sure he's no where around me. Luckily, Marvel has a lighter. she grabbed Dennis' diary and was about to burn it until

" **ENOUGH! IF I CAN'T GET REVENGE,** **THEN NO ONE CAN** **!**!" The school started to shake.

"What-what's going on?!"

"Dennis is bringin' down the school!" My heart is still sunk as we start running out, in the hallways, Jon is...carrying me. I feel like Garry is carrying Ib while Mary follows us. Obstacles started appearing in front of us. Pretty hard to run, especially for Jon. I knew I was gonna die, I just wanted to give up and sink with this school. Let these nightmares end...please.

"VIXEN! YOU CAN MAKE IT! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!!" How did Marvel...never mind that, the school is sinking! Plus, Marvel is right. I still deserve to live. I was cursed. Because Dennis chose a random person. I didn't do anything wrong. I have friends and family, unlike Dennis. I'm depressed because Dennis is bringing me down with him. He was winning...but I can beat him!

"RUN, JON! RUN!" Sorry, Jon, but I'm still a fragile fangirl...either that or I love this ride :D Anyway, we finally make it to the door. The door that shall give us freedom. But eight when Marvel and Jon shove the door open, something grabbed my foot. Jon and Marvel were outside as I was stuck in the school. The door slam closed...locked. The school stopped sinking and Dennis was right across from me. He smiled evilly and said

" **I finally have you.** "

"Why me?! Before I die...I'd like to know why I'm so important."

" **You're the only student who's kinda like me. I was a messed up child. I burned my own parents to death. Ironic. But just because of that mistake, people didn't help me while I was burning. Revenge. Revenge is needed. Now BURN**!" Fire started appearing around the school. I ran to the door, pounding and yelling

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! HELP!" Was I meant to die? Just because my best friend is depressed and my crush hates me...am I not meant to live?

"No...I'll explain everything."

Chapter 4

I...I woke up. What? What...happened? I got up and looked around. I'm outside in soft grass...there's a house in the distance...wait, that's my house! Did I make it? Jon and Marvel survived and dropped me off here?

"No...Vixen I'm sorry." Who…?

"It's me, Vixen. The brother of Dennis. I'm a ghost. The one who said 'Sekai', which means world in japanese."

"B...JON AND MARVEL-WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I'll explain everything. Jon and Marvel are back home, just waking up. They're alright. I'm older than Dennis, so my powers are more powerful. I was able to put Dennis to rest with one thing he didn't have. A hug. Love. Sadly, I can't fix the school. It's still sunk. But I think you guys can fix that. And I'm so sorry my brother touched 'll never happen again….I'll see you later."

"Wait! How'd you die?!"

...My brother murdered me. He thought I didn't love him. I love him like Elsa and Anna or Yakatana and 'brother'. Auf Fedisan!" Why'd he help me out this last second and not before? ...I guess I'll never understand the oddness of the Todd family.

Epilogue

That was so weird...but thank goodness it's over. Jon and I hang out all the time together. We even laugh at our reactions to the Todd family, even if people in the hallways think that's weird. Although, I haven't seen Marvel in about a week. What happened to Marvel? Perhaps she quit her job. But I thought we were friends...I hope she's okay. As for the school, it was fixed in a jiffy. Even if the builders were weirded out by the distribution.

"What'cha doing, Vixen?" Oh. Jon's here. Gotta go!

Epilogue II

I wake up and look around. No! What am I doin' here?! I gotta go back to Vixen! I need to save her!

" _Mreeeow! Calm yourself, Marvel. You're home. Alice is okay_."

"Where is she? What did you do?!"

" _Don't worry. She's alright. She's at home and just woke up_."

"Is Dennis still there?!"

" _Enough with Dennis! You have another mission! This one's so serious that I called the Doctor and !"_ That serious? What would be so dangerous that…!

"He's back?! He's here?!"

" _We can do this, we just need help_."

"I bet Hugh's comin' too."

" _Yep. Just believe. We can do it...my love."_

THE END

Next Story: The Batter


End file.
